The Corruption of the Diamond
by CookieCatLGBTQTYPER
Summary: Yellow found out that Steven was PinkDiamonds son and didn't take it so well. She decided to hurt Steven by taking the one thing he loved,... His Family.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hello my amazing readers and I would like to give some shout-outs to some very special people that have followed my story since the first chapter!

HungryHungryHufflePuff (hope I spelled It correctly)

NERDS FOR LIFEEE

Octogamer

JackTbug

Thank you awesome Clods for reading my stories and now we are turning to a new chapter! This story is about Yellow and Steven, and this is rated for teenagers so if you are under 15 or 14 do not read this! Or if you just want the brain to be curious you can just go ahead. So this story was requested by one of my followers and I am just like "What the heck got nothing better to do." so I decided to take the opportunity. Steven is about 19-20 years old and a complete full on teenager and a strong warrior. Yellow Diamond is probably a thousand-year-old Diamond. I am not shipping these two characters but as friends because wouldn't Yellow Diamond be Steven's aunt? This is a story about betrayment and healing. There will be OC characters and some characters from the Lapidot Gemling story that will be in here too. While this story is being made I have also decided to do a Pearlmethyst HUMAN (but with powers) story with them caring children of them own. This is my new releasement for the new update on my stories and I hope you guys are enjoying so far!


	2. Chapter1, Yellows Rage

Chapter One, Yellow's anger

Yellow slammed on her controls, "So, Pink Diamond, gave up everything to be with those GEMS?!" yelled Yellow. "My Diamond is there anything I can do?" asked Yellow's Pearl. "No, just leave me." said Yellow. The Pearl nodded and walked away, Yellow looked at Pink's statue. "I gave you a colony! I will take everything that you love away from you!" yelled Yellow.

Steven then woke up panting. "Steven I heard you scream are you ok?" asked Garnet. "It's just a nightmare. I think I'll be ok," said Steven with a little smile. "Ok, if you need anything I'll be here," said Garnet. "Thanks, G.," said Steven laying back down, after a couple of hours the alarm went off. He woke up, "*YawN*! Morning guys!" said Steven, "Morning Steven." said Pearl. "Sleep well? You were howling like a doggy" said Amethyst. "Oh It was just a dream (I think)," said Steven. Pearl then looked at her phone, "I forgot that Connie had sword training today with you, Steven. It might be canceled due to the mission, or if she can it will be good for her training." said Pearl. "Where are we going?" asked Steven, "... Homeworld, we have to go talk to the diamonds about the peace treaty." said Garnet. "Will Yellow Diamond be there?" asked Steven. "... Yeah what's up dude?" asked Amethyst. "Nothing, I'm just wondering." Steven walked outside to see Connie. "Hey Connie!" said Steven. "Hey Steven!" said Connie, they both hugged each other and sneak a little kiss. "We have a mission today to go to Homeworld, it will cancel out your sword practice but you can come with us," said Steven. "Sure! My parents won't mind, they know I'm going to stay here for a couple of days to help," said Connie. Connie and Steven then fused, "Wow, that says a lot Steven." said Stevonnie. "Hey lovebirds!" said Amethyst. "Hey Amethyst!" said Stevonnie. "You look awesome Stevonnie! Come on let's go do our mission!" said Amethyst. Stevonnie walked in and hit her head on the top of the door. "Sorry! Since your really tall the door is a bit smaller," said Pearl. "Yeah I guessed, so we're going to homeworld?" asked Stevonnie. "Yes, and we have to act our best behavior," said Garnet. They all nodded,

*At homeworld*

"My Diamond this isn't so necessary-" "Hush Pearl!" said Yellow. Blue walked in, "Is everything alright?" asked Blue. "Yes, *stares at her Pearl*." said Yellow, "Are you ready to talk to Steven and the gems?" asked Blue. "Yes, do answer this. How can you forgive Pink Diamond so easily?" asked Yellow turning to Blue. "Well, I think it is a part of our responsibility to forgive for what we did. In her eyes millions died, I understand what she meant by that. I hope you see it too that the heart is a spark of life." said Blue. "Of course I understand. (You are brainwashed!)" said Yellow. "That's not reassuring. You know I was talking to my Sapphire, you wouldn't hurt anyone would you?" asked Blue taking Yellow's hand. "N- N- No Blue. I wouldn't do such a thing," said Yellow holding Blue close. "I'm glad you aren't lying to me, I knew there is some good in you," said Blue about to kiss Yellow. Yellow-backed blushing with anger and embarrassment, "Excuse me I have to go." said Yellow. She stormed out of the room with Pearl running behind her. Yellow looked at Pink's Statue, "I don't know how to forgive you Pink, you left me… Blue, White Diamond!" said Yellow. "My Diamond," said Yellow's Pearl. Yellow looked at her Pearl, "Get Labradorite from facet 1232 to my control room immediately." said Yellow. "Labradorite?! My Diamond she was expelled from the science experiment a thousand years ago due to her insane-" "Do I have to repeat myself?" asked Yellow. "... No, my Diamond, I will get the Gem to your disposal," said Yellow's Pearl. "Good," said Yellow Diamond.

Author: Hey Guys! It's Q and A's time! So gimme some! And also some story request too.


	3. Chapter 2, The Meeting

Chapter Two, The Meeting

Labradorite wasn't the best at communicating, she wouldn't answer to anyone except her Diamond. And she belonged to White… "So, will you talk or will you rather like to be shattered?" asked Yellow. "You give me no choice Yellow…" said this figure with a White cloak on her. "Reveal yourself, you don't need that cloak," said Yellow. The figure looked up, "Fine…" The figure took it off to reveal-

Aventurine: Hold up! When is the date for Part two releasement?

Author: Dammit you crystal clod I was on the best part!... It will be coming next week, and I don't know when next week so please have patience. AND back to the story.

A broken eye just like White's Pearl. "Hmph, you look pathetic," said Yellow Diamond. "At least I can take care of the dirty work…. What is my assignment?" asked Labradorite. "You will be holding four gems captive and a fusion in the moonbase until further notice," said Yellow Diamond. "Ha, that was all? I thought this was going to be charades. Do you need them alive?" asked Labradorite. "I… Do what you want with them but don't shatter them," said Yellow. "Deal, they will feel pain," said Labradorite, she let out a little laugh. Yellow's Pearl shivered to see what her Diamond just done. Yellow walked away with a little bit of concern.

Sooner or later Steven and his friends came in to talk to the Diamonds, Yellow just looked at them. "Hello, Steven! How are you?" asked Blue. "Doing well, glad we could set up The Meeting," said Steven. Then after some laughs, the power went out, they heard a little crackle. Then the power went back on. "What was that?" said Blue. "Guys?!" cried Steven, "There gone?!" said Connie. "What? Yellow can you check with the Amethysts to see what's wrong?-" "Blue don't worry, I had this planned all along," said Yellow. "What? You knew about this?... But I thought we were-" "This is all just a phase Pink, sooner or later your "friends" will be gone." said Yellow knocking out Steven. "Yellow!" said Blue. "I had to do what I must. You're either with me or against me," said Yellow.

Author: Ok guys this is the end of The Meeting and before we start any lore this is going to be a different Universe then the Lapidot Gemlings Fanfic. I know I said Aventurine might be in this one but second plans, Yellow diamond in the Lapidot Fanfic is actually a good person but in this one no so much. So I'm splitting these two up for good measure, and please give me some Q and A's for Yellow Diamond.


	4. Chapter 3,

Chapter Three,  
Steven woke up in a white room, "What… Where am I!? Yellow agh!" Steven looked at his palm to see something growing on him. "No… It's corruption…" said Steven. Then his hand got worse, his yelled in pain. Yellow's Pearl ran in, "I'm so so sorry Steven I tried to reason with her but-" Steven looked at the Pearl. She gasped, "No…," said the Pearl. "H-Help me…" said Steven. He fell to the ground in pain, "Hang on Steven." said Yellow's Pearl. She quickly contacted her Diamond. They got bubbled and got pulled out of the white room, they got unbubbled and Yellow looked at her Pearl. "You care for this thing?" said Yellow. "*takes deep breathe* IT ISN'T A THING!... IT IS A SPECK OF LIFE AND A IMPORTANT ONE AND IF YOU CAN'T NOTICE THAT YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" yelled the Pearl. Yellow Diamond got up, "Never in my life no one that has called me that has ever survived." said Yellow Diamond.

Author: Ha! Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar. *called her an Idiot*  
Yellow: You make me famous I have no choice!

Steven looked up to Yellow, "They control you." said Yellow. She then rubbed her hands together and raised her hand. Lighting struck her hand and Yellow pointed her hand at Steven, "No!" yelled the Pearl. She ran between the lighten and Steven, and she got hit by the lightning. Steven looked at the shattered pearl pieces.

Author: Anyone under 13 don't read what happens next, or just read it and don't say it or use this word. Pwease

He stood up, "You bitch!" yelled Steven, Yellow got up and struck Steven on the chest. Then Yellow fell to the ground by a Blue mist, "What the-" Blue Diamond picked up Steven and put him in her palanquin. "Yellow! Stop this nonsense!" yelled Blue. Yellow got up from the rubble, her eyes were white and black pupils. "No… It's White… I knew you wouldn't be so cruel." said Blue. "Agh! _**Get Pink Diamond! You are stronger than Blue Diamond!**_ I can't control it!" said Yellow with tears in her eyes. Steven's arm then healed, "What? How?" thought Steven. Blue slowly walked to Yellow, "B _ **A**_ C _ **K**_ O _ **F**_ F!" yelled Yellow, she struck lighting on Blue. Blue used her shield and grabbed Yellow. "Don't take this personal!" said Blue. Blue held her close and then kissed her. Yellow's eyes turned back to her normal yellow eyes. Blue closed her eyes and put her hands through her hair, Yellow hugged Blue. Then a White mist got out Yellow Diamond, "What happened?" asked Yellow Diamond. Steven looked at the White Mist, "It's White Diamond!" said Steven. Then Steven's hand started to get corrupted again. He yelled in pain, Blue and Yellow ran over to Steven. "We have to go get the others," said Steven. Connie bursted through the door, "Steven! The Amethysts wouldn't let me in!" said Connie. She froze looking at Steven, "Steven?" said Connie. "Grrr Get away!" Steven swiped his hand to Connie and scratched her on the arm. Connie looked at her arm, "Yellow what did you do to him?" said Connie. "I- I don't know," said Yellow. "We have to go to White," said Blue. "No! Are you insane she will harm or even shatter Steven!" said Yellow. "She's right. We need to get the others, but what do we do with Steven?" asked Connie. "I will stay with him, you two go find the Gems," said Blue turning to Yellow. Yellow nodded, "Stay safe," said Blue kissing her on the head. "I will. Connie let's go," said Yellow. Connie nodded, they went on Yellow's ship. "Where are we going?" asked Yellow. "Moonbase," said Yellow. "Ok, what do we have to do?" asked Connie. "I assigned someone to torture your friends. Not in my mind, in White's control. We have to go before it is too late." said Yellow. "And if we are?" asked Connie. "If White already told Labradorite her plans she would go to the shattering point," said Yellow. Connie froze, "(Don't worry Steven, we will get them back and you will get better.)" thought Connie looking outside.

Author: Hey Guys this is a Short Story just saying. Sorry if you expected it to be a long story but this was a request story and I have a lot of other stories that I need to write. There is more to this but this is just a short story of Steven's corruption, sorry guys if you expected more. Next Story will be Part two Of Lapidot Gem: The Incidents and Fun times And this is the official title and I got the most cutest Q and A.

Random Ask: *Clears throat* Moonstone I like you, how would you react?

Moonstone: Define Cute?

Aventurine: Forgive Moonstone he doesn't know cute English.

Moonstone: Well you did give me this thing called Google... Oh, what is this app called Tumblr?-

Aventurine: DON'T TOUCH THAT!


	5. Chapter 4,

Chapter 4, Getting the Gems

Yellow Diamond and Connie landed on the Moon, "You can't breathe on the moon? (come to think of it do we even breathe?)" said Yellow. Connie shook her head, "Hmph, stay here then." said Yellow. Yellow walked outside and closed the door. She looked at the moonbase, she bursted through the door. She saw Pearl tied down, Ruby's Gem was cracked and was starting to get worse. Sapphire was crying in the back round. Labradorite came downstairs holding Lapis's and Peridot's gem. "How unfortunate. You came to my fun day," said Labradorite. Yellow rubbed her hands, "Go ahead do it, and I will break these two gems." said Labradorite. Yellow put her hand down, "Good girl… I will leave, but not without leaving a scar." said Labradorite. Labradorite pulled out her sword and stabbed it through the pink diamond glass painting. She laughed then ran away, Yellow looked at all the other gems. "Don't worry, I'm getting you out all of you," said Yellow Diamond. "Where's Steven?" asked Sapphire getting up. "... He is with Blue," said Yellow. Sapphire got Ruby up, "S-s-Sapphire…" said Ruby. "It's going to be ok." thought Sapphire. Pearl quickly released herself and grabbed Amethyst. "Are you ok?" asked Pearl, "Much better you're here.." said Amethyst giving her a thumbs up.

Opal:~ GAAAAAAAAA-

"Come on everyone, we have to get to Steven," said Yellow. "He's getting corrupted?!" said Sapphire (using her future vision).

Steven was now losing his mind, Blue tried to use her powers to heal him but it wasn't good enough. "We're here!" said Connie, Connie ran over to Steven. "No… It got worse," said Connie. Steven froze looking at Connie. She had tears in her eyes and so did all the other gems. Steven's angry eyes calmed down, "W- was it me?" said Steven. His body stopped corrupting, Connie grabbed Steven and kissed him. Steven closed his eyes, Connie then stopped. Steven corruption was over, he was healed by love. "He was healed by a human?!" thought Yellow. Steven hugged Connie, "Thank you." said Steven, "You can thank me by buying me a wedding ring in a few years," said Connie kissing Steven on the cheek. Steven laughed, "What's a wedding ring?" asked Blue. "Errrr." Steven went to Ruby and kissed her gem, it quickly healed and Ruby ran over to Sapphire. "Sapphire!" cried Ruby, Sapphire kissed Ruby and they fused. Lapis and Peridot quickly formed back, "Peri!" said Lapis jumping on Peridot. "Woah Lapis we are in public!" said Peridot. "Oh shut up I thought you were dead." Lapis kissed Peridot, "Ew." thought Yellow. "Come here Yellow," said Blue. Blue kissed Yellow, Yellow's face turned red and lighting struck her. "T-That wasn't-" "Aww that's adorable," said Steven.

Author: This is the ending! Hope you guys enjoyed this little short story now I will be working on Part Two for Lapidot but it's kinda more like Avenpphire story*no clue how to say it* and I will be working on Pearlmethyst Human Fanfic.


End file.
